Character Family Trees of our High School fics
by Risty and Silver
Summary: Well, here we are, character family trees of High School. A Teen's Best Friend. Yeah Right. Life After High School. Is It Scary? You Bet. and Life After High School - Ten Years Later.
1. Jaime's Family

JAMIE'S FAMILY ------------------------------- FIRST GENERATION -------------------------------  
  
Mallory Grassleaf (D) 70  
  
Mallory was Jamie's last surviving grandparent on her fathers side. Mallory was married to Ian Shadow and had two children, Galfo and Lotti. She and Jamie were always very close and she used to protect Jamie from her father when times got tough. She died at the age of seventy from high fever.  
  
Ian Shadow (D) 51  
  
Jamie's grandfather on her father's side. Jamie never knew him, because he died of a stroke soon after Jamie's aunt Lotti turned three years old. He was fifty-one.  
  
Jeanne Sinklare (D) 63  
  
Jamie's grandmother on her mothers side. She died before Jamie was born, the only one of Jamie's siblings that knew her was Mark. She was sixty- three  
  
Gregory Tasker (D) 69  
  
Jamie's grandfather on her mothers side. He died just before Jamie turned twelve years old. Jamie wasn't really close to him, but kept in contact. He died at the age of sixty-nine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- SECOND GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lotti Shadow 56  
  
Jamie's aunt. Younger than Galfo, she lives in Lothlorien, where she ran away to after getting into trouble with some bullies in Midgewood. She lives with her friends, Fatima and Gina Stacklo. Jamie hasn't seen Lotti in over fifteen years, but they keep touch with letters and over the phone.  
  
Galfo Shadow 59  
  
Jamie's father, an abusive man who beat his wife and children mercilessly and killed Jamie's two older brothers, Mark and Jesse as well and Samantha his youngest. Even when his children were at school, he came to find them to beat them in drunken abuse. He loves his alcohol and spiked pipe-weed. He married Lydia Tasker when he was twenty four.  
  
Lydia Tasker Shadow 55  
  
Jamie's mother. She was not always a bad person. When her husband came home drunk or stoned, she would protect her children. He would punch her until she was black and blue and when Jamie turned thirteen, she finally gave in and began to work with her father, scheming and plotting against almost everyone in Midgewood. When they finished there, they would leave the children for weeks on end to go somewhere else. Lydia would always be like her husband from then on. There was no stopping her.  
  
Georgia Tasker Sorrenson 49  
  
Lydia's younger sister and Jamie's other aunt. Though not as close to her niece as Lotti Shadow is, they still maintain contact and Georgia helps out with the children whenever she can. She sees Jamie more frequently than Lotti, too. She loves all of her remaining nieces and her nephew and she is closest to Julia. She is married to Wayne Sorrenson and has four children, Barry (Baz), Muriel, Rhonda and Bryce.  
  
Wayne Sorrenson 51  
  
Georgia's husband. So much different from his brother in law, Galfo, Wayne is kind and caring toward his children. He is good friends with Elrond and loves a good chat. Jamie and Wayne are close friends, to her, Wayne is the father she never had. They get along well together and when Granny Mallory was away in Hobbiton visiting with Gaffer Gamgee, Jamie would run to The Sorrenson household with Jake and Julia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- THIRD GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Mark Shadow (D) 18  
  
Jamie's oldest brother and now dead, due to fatal stab wounds inflicted upon him by his father, was Jamie's favourite sibling. They were almost inseparable when he was home for the holidays and he taught her many things, including judo, karate and other things. He also kept a diary in his room, which he wrote everything that was going on at home. His best friends were Benny Hockey and Lucas Blanco. Even though he is dead, his ghost sometimes appears to his sister when she is angry, sad or frightened.  
  
Jesse Shadow (D) 17  
  
Not really a blood relative of Jamie, because he was adopted into the family when Jamie was three years old. He was a talented singer and taught Jamie how to sing songs from the heart. He was also a talented song writer and three of his friends made a band. He died from receiving punches and kicks to the sides of his head by Galfo, his foster father. Jamie misses him quite a lot.  
  
Julia Shadow Drax 37  
  
Julia is Jamie's older sister, they are very close, though Julia was a little peeved when Jamie got married before her. She married Mark's other friend, Mazza Drax and they now have a daughter and a son, Susan and Peter. Julia now lives in Midgewood with Mazza and her children, but they go and visit Jamie and her family every so often.  
  
Jamie Shadow Baggins 30  
  
Jamie is the middle child of her family. She has lived through many terrors, including her father beating her, her brothers and sister dying and her grandmother Mallory, whom she was very close to, dying. She's tough. She DID have a best friend called Emma Silverblade, but it has been ten years since they last saw eachother and spoken. In her final year of high school, she met Frodo Baggins, they began going out, and soon after, Frodo asked her to marry him. She now lives happily in Hobbiton with Frodo and her two daughters and two sons, as well as a whole lot of friends.  
  
Jake Shadow 29  
  
Jamie's younger brother, a charming young hobbit who loves to play tricks and tell jokes. His two very good friends are Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. Together they go all over the Shire, telling stories, jokes and playing tricks and people. Jake is now married to Carmen, a girl who was in his class at high school. They have a daughter whose name is Adeline.  
  
Stacey Shadow Forge 23 and Tracey Shadow Spence 23  
  
Jamie's twin sisters, they ran away at the age of nine and went to live with their aunt Lotti in Lothlorien. They came back to see their older sisters and brother in Jamie's final year. About three years after Emma disappeared, Stacey and Tracey had a joint wedding to their new loves, Timothy Forge and Nathan Spence. Stacey now has a daughter, Cassandra, and Tracey has a son and a daughter, Jennifer and Michael. They live in Hobbiton.  
  
Samantha Shadow (D) 3  
  
Jamie's youngest sister, died at the age of three from a massive asthma attack from all the stress. She was equally beaten like her brothers and sisters. At one stage before her death, her father was in such a drunken rage, he held her in a plastic bag with the top closed up. It was Jamie who saved her, by using the skills Mark had taught her and jumped on the drunken hobbit and bit his neck. Jamie visits Samantha's grave whenever she is in Midgewood, just as she does, her brothers.  
  
Mazza Drax 38  
  
Once one of Marks good friends and now Julia's husband, Mazza is a regular guy who works and makes money for his small but close family. He loves his children very dearly and always finds time to spend with them. He and Julia live in Midgewood far away from where Jamie and Julia used to live. Jamie and Mazza are close friends.  
  
Frodo Baggins 30  
  
Jamie's husband, he met Jamie in year twelve at high school, first they got along great and when Frodo finally realised he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her, he went to see his Uncle Bilbo and explained the situation. Then her proposed to Jamie and they got married three weeks after they graduated. Jamie was already pregnant at the time and it came as quite a shock to both of them when it turned out that she had been pregnant for five months before they were married. Frodo was present at the birth of all his children, but his favourite is Ria, the eldest. They are very close.  
  
Carmen Mah Shadow 26  
  
A girl who was in Jake's class at school, she started loving him from the first day of grade ten, when he realised he loved her in return, they began dating. About two years after Emma went away, they were married. They celebrated the birth of their daughter, Adeline two years later. Carmen works for the Shire newspaper and enjoys beating Jake at air hockey in the bar's game room.  
  
Timothy Forge 25  
  
Stacey's husband. He met Stacey when he was travelling through Lothlorien with his friend Nathan Spence and they became good friends. When they met up again five years after Emma disappeared, they fell in love and were married. Nine months later they celebrated the birth of their beautiful daughter, Cassandra.  
  
Nathan Spence 26  
  
Tracey's husband. He met Tracey when he and Timothy were travelling through Lothlorien toward Rivendell. They parted ways soon after and kept in touch. three years after Emma went away, they met up again and were married. One year later they had a daughter, Jenny and then a son, Michael. They now live in Hobbiton where their children play with their cousins at school nearly every day.  
  
Barry Sorrenson (Baz) 29  
  
Baz is Jamie's favourite cousin. When she was sad, angry or frightened, before she was at peace with Mark, Baz was there for her. If Emma was in trouble, Baz was there to comfort Jamie. When she started to cry for the first time since she was ten years old, he was there to calm her down. To Jamie, he was the ultimate friend. He has now moved to Hobbiton to be closer to Jamie and her family. He is now married to his high school sweet heart, Katrina Desmond.  
  
Muriel Sorrenson 27  
  
The second oldest on the Sorrenson family, Muriel is a pretty red-head who loves to work with anything electronic. She is basically the 'brain' of the Sorrenson family. Jamie isn't as close to Muriel as she is to Baz, basically because Baz was the only one of the Sorrenson family to go to boarding school. The other three children refused and attended school in Midgewood with all of their friends.  
  
Rhonda Sorrenson 26  
  
Muriel and Baz's younger sister. She lives in Midgewood still, near her parents. She loves to read books, maybe this is where Fortuna gets it from. She manages to get herself out of trouble in every situation possible. She loves children and travels to Hobbiton sometimes to see her cousin, Jamie, and her second cousins, Jamie's children.  
  
Bryce Sorrenson 18  
  
The youngest of the Sorrenson family, quiet and talks only when spoken to, he is still in High school, living with his parents and attending Midgewood High. He likes to hang out with his friends at lunch time, but can often be found in the library studying for exams that are weeks away. He also loves sitting in a tree, hiding from view, with a good book on Quantum Physics, or something. Katrina Desmond Sorrenson 28  
  
Baz's wife. They married about a year and a half after Emma disappeared and now have three wonderful children. Katrina loves being a mother and her children, Anna, eight, Ella, six, and Elgiva, six, love playing with their friends and cousins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- FOURTH GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Arianwen Brooke Baggins (Ria) 11  
  
Jamie and Frodo's eldest daughter. A sports nut and a bit of a beauty, she has the eyes of every boy in the class. She has plenty of friends and loves a good chat with anyone who will listen. She is eleven and in the sixth grade at school and, in two years, she will be starting at the same school where her mother and father went and met. Her favourite sports include soccer, football and basketball. She has long brown hair like her father's and dark blue eyes, like her mother. She has also made friends with an elf kid, whose name is Kane.  
  
Fortuna Rebecca Baggins (Lucky) 9  
  
Ria's younger sister and the quieter one of the family. She loves to read books such as 'The Client' and 'The Horse Whisperer'. She loves to just sister in her favourite tree and read a good book. The only time you won't find her without her nose in a book is at dinner time or when she is asleep. She is nine years old and in the fourth grade at Hobbiton Middle School.  
  
Brodie Harvey Baggins 7  
  
One of Jamie and Frodo's twin sons, Brodie has a mischievous streak, which he no doubt gets from his mother. He loves to play in the mud and going to school. He loves to hang around his 'Uncle Merry' and 'Uncle Pippin' and learn new jokes. He is in the second grade at school and seven, like his brother.  
  
Todd Darien Baggins 7  
  
The other of Jamie and Frodo's twin sons. He, like his brother, loves to play in the mud and go to school, but he is the more serious of the two. He likes his share of fun, but he seems to know when enough is enough. He likes to hang out with his friends and eat the chocolate chip muffins his Mum sometimes makes. He is seven years old and in the second grade.  
  
Adeline Shadow 6  
  
Jake and Carmen's little girl. Her favourite line is 'What's that?' and you can never brush her off with a simple explanation. She has to know why, when, where, who and how. At six years old, she is very inquisitive. Her best friends are her twin cousins, Brodie and Todd, Cassandra, Jenny and Michael, her other cousins.  
  
Cassandra Forge 5  
  
Stacey and Timothy's little princess. She is in kindergarten and loves to 'hang out' with all of her cousins. She loves to visit Aunty Jamie and Uncle Frodo the most. She loves being in the center of attention.  
  
Jennifer Spence 6  
  
Tracey and Nathan's oldest child. She loves playing in the park and drinking chocolate milk. She loves going everywhere with her stuffed bear Booboo and loves playing doctor to her friends. In the first grade, she is very smart and is a talented writer - for a six year old.  
  
Michael Spence 5  
  
The youngest of the Spence family. He is very shy and whenever they go out, he holds tightly to his mothers hand. He is in kindergarten and really loves story time. At recess, he plays on the swings with his very best friend Cassandra.  
  
Anna Sorrenson 8  
  
Baz and Katrina's oldest child. She is in the third grade and great friends with Fortuna. She loves to paint and loves animals. She also has a love for Disney movies. Her favourites are Beauty and the Beast and Toy Story. She is a sweet little girl and, like her cousin, Fortuna, she will enjoy occasional reading.  
  
Ella Sorrenson 6  
  
One of Baz and Katrina's twin daughters, her name means Elf Friend. This is true, since she has made friends with elves who occasionally make their way through Hobbiton. Some say she is related to Sam Gamgee, with her love of elves. Even at six years old, she's eager to learn how to speak elfish so as she can go to Rivendell and meet some others elves. Her favourite elves so far are Billee and Legolas, who sometimes come to visit Jamie, and Colan, Billee's little brother, who lives with Wendy, his girlfriend.  
  
Elgiva Sorrenson 6  
  
Ella's twin sister. Like her sister, she loves elves. Her name means Elf Gift. She makes firm friends with anyone who comes her way. She steers clear of trouble easily, because her parents go to scold her and she gives them the kick puppy look, and they will just burst out laughing. She loves studying and like her cousin, Todd, she knows when enough is enough mischief. 


	2. Emma's Family

EMMA SILVERBLADE'S FAMILY 

---------------------------------- FIRST GENERATION -------------------------------

Conroy Silverblade (D) 72 

Emma's grandfather on her fathers side. Conroy was married to Emerald Asher for 35 years and had one child, Ivan. He was Emma's favourite grandfather and she was fourteen when he died. His death completely devastated her. He was a very kind man and was loved by all the children in Silverwood. He treated Billee, Colan, Damon and Jonnie like his own grandchildren and was constantly arguing with adults on their behalf. He had a hot temper sometimes and a tendency to speak his mind, but no one could stay angry with him for long. 

Emerald Asher (D) 57 

Conroy's wife and Ivan's mother. She died in an accident when Emma was just a baby, so she never knew her only granddaughter. She was fifty-seven when she died. 

Dacey Cullen (D) 67 

Emma's grandfather on her mother's side. He died when she was twelve, but Emma was not too upset because he had never really taken much notice of her anyway. He had wanted a grandson and he was very upset when Emma was born a girl. Since he and his daughter had never gotten along anyway, he had not been a frequent visitor to the Silverblade household. Emma can just remember him being cold and uncaring, not just towards her but to her mother, her father and anyone else who he did not like.

**Dana Allard (D) 39**

Dana was Dacey's wife and Emma's grandmother on her mum's side. She died from a long-term illness just after her second daughter, Rosa, was born.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- SECOND GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Ivan Silverblade 50 

Emma's father. On the outside, Ivan was a pleasant, hard-working man who would do anything for his family. However, the way he acted towards Emma was quite different. From the age of 7 until she went to High School, he frequently abused her sexually, although he showed her no attention at any other time, except being very controlling about who she could and could not see. When she attempted to kill herself at the age of seventeen and was put in hospital, Ivan fought his hardest to prove that she was dangerous to try and get her locked away. When that did not work, he set out to make her life a misery, constantly stalking and threatening her. Finally her friends offered him money to go away and he accepted. Emma has heard nothing from him in ten years and has no idea where he is.

Ruby Bayard 49 

Emma's mother and Ivan's wife. Ruby married her husband only for her daughter's sake and despite being civil to each other; there was no love between them. By the time Emma was three years old, Ruby had grown to resent not only her husband but also her daughter. Therefore although she cared for Emma, she showed her no affection or love. Even when Emma told her about Ivan sexually abusing her, Ruby just shouted at her and accused her of making it up, although she did eventually speak to her husband and it stopped, even though Ruby never spoke about it again and just carried on as normal. She left her husband ten years ago and now lives across the sea with her sister, Rosa. Emma has not seen her in that time, but the two write to each other.

**Rosa Bayard 43**

Rosa is Ruby's sister and Emma's aunt. She moved away from Silverwood when Emma was five years old and they have not seen each other since, although they do have occasional contact, either by letter or phone. From what Emma can remember, she was quite cold and distant, although not as much as her sister.

**Liasse Silverblade 53**

Damon's mother and Emma's mother-in-law. Liasse was once a good and loving mother, but when her husband died, she fell apart. She started hearing voices and doing stupid things. Throughout his childhood, Damon looked after her faithfully although it meant putting much of his own live on hold. She has been in and out of hospital many times in the last 27 years, the longest period being four years, and after spending a year living with Damon and Emma, was locked away again when it got too much for them to handle. When she is well, they and the children have regular contact with her.

**Aran Silverblade (D) 29**

Damon's father and the man who would have been Emma's father-in-law. He died when Damon was seven years old and Emma was four after being hit on the head while trying to defend his house from violent thieves. He was a very kind and loving father and treated Emma as his own for the short time she knew him. Damon often talks about him and it is obvious that he admires him greatly. Aran was 29 when he died, leaving behind a young wife and two children. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- THIRD GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

**Emma Silverblade Darkshield 29**

Emma is the youngest child in her family and has suffered greatly. When she was young, her father sexually abused her, had to watch her brothers leave home, see her best friend lose his older brother and was made to feel like nobody by her mother. When she went to High School she made another best friend, Jaime Shadow. Unfortunately, this was not enough to stop her self-destructive nature. During the next few years, she attempted to kill herself many times. In her last year, she began a relationship with Boromir South, a relationship that lasted through some dark times. However, just after they finished High School, Emma's old crush, Damon, turned up and Emma realised that she still had feelings for him. After the birth of her son Kane, she resolved to marry Boromir for the sake of her son, but when Damon turned up at the hall, she realised that she could not go through with it. In choosing Damon over Boromir, Emma lost many of her friends, including Jaime. Apart from Billee, Legolas and her brothers, everyone else who used to be her friend took Boromir's side. However, despite that Emma does not regret her choice. She now lives in Silverwood with Damon, her three children, Benny and Benny's daughter and she has never been happier. 

**Kivan Silverblade 31**

The brother of Ranger and Emma. Unlike Ranger, Kivan was very close to Emma before they left Silverwood and the two maintained regular contact all the way through Emma's high school years, although they did grow apart towards the end. When he first heard about what had happened between Emma and Jaime he blamed his sister, but after hearing her side of the story, he gave her and Damon his blessing. He visits her regularly and the two are trying hard to rebuild the relationship they once shared. He also occasionally visits Jaime, usually with Billee and Legolas. He is currently still unmarried and has very few partners, promoting many rumours about his sexuality. 

**Ranger Silverblade 31**

The oldest of Emma's twin brothers. Ranger is not necessarily a bad person, although he ran wild in his youth, but he loves drinking and women. His habit of seeing more than one woman at a time often causes trouble, but more often than not he is already onto the next one. He and his twin brother left home at 12 to live with a family friend in Lorien because neither of them could put up with their father's controlling nature. Ranger is very close to his brother, although he finds it hard to show it at times, but he and Emma do not really get along. Nevertheless, Ranger keeps in contact with her and her children and also occasionally speaks to Jaime

**Damon Darkshield 33**

Emma's husband. Damon liked Emma since she was fourteen, but because she was so young he did not make a move then. When he met her again, after three years of being apart, he realised that his feelings for her were as strong as ever. They slept together once, but it wasn't until Christmas that they told each other how they really felt. A week after the dreadful incident with the wedding, they married in Rivendell and Damon loves her deeply. He hates Jaime because he believes that things would not have got as heavy as they did if it wasn't for her and he knows that she took many steps to try and keep he and Emma apart. Damon looks upon Kane as he own and they now have two more children. Damon's mother is in hospital but he has regular contact with her.

**Jonnie Darkshield (D) 19**

Damon's dead brother. Although Damon fought hard to keep his brother on the straight and narrow, it did not work. During his years at Silverwood, Jonnie repeatedly threatened the local kids, threw stones at people's cats, stole from his family, got addicted to a wide range of drugs and never did a day's work in his life. The most evil thing he did though, was to set a young girl alight, 'just to see what would happen'. When his mother was confined to hospital and the two boys ended up on the streets, Jonnie could not cope. At the age of 19, he deliberately overdosed on the drugs he was so found of. No one really misses him, not even Damon although he occasionally visits his grave in Gondor.

**Benny Hockey 33**

Although officially they are not related, Benny is like a brother to both Emma and Damon. He was once best friends with Jaime's older brother, but he betrayed Jaime by taking Emma and Damon's side when things blew up at the wedding. He was married once to Lana and had a child with her, but since splitting up with her, he has not had a serious girlfriend. Part of him has always liked Julia and he regrets not making a move while he had the chance, but he knows that he has strong commitments to both his daughter and his job, so he has put love on hold for the last ten years. He currently lives in Silverwood with Damon, Emma and the children and is fiercely loyal to them. 

**Lana Hockey (D) 24**

Benny's ex-wife and the mother of his daughter Galia. Lana put Benny through hell during the two years they were married. Finally she left him, taking their daughter Galia, who was then a year old. For the next three years she lived in hiding and frequency abused her daughter, until Galia ran away and was found by a friend of Benny's. When high authority ruled that Galia was to live with Benny, Lana slit her wrists and bled to death before anyone found her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- FOURTH GENERATION ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

**Kane Aran Darkshield 10**

Kane is actually Boromir's son, although he adopts Damon's surname by choice. He is very close to his father and his mother, although slightly more so to his mother. Emma leans on him quite heavily at times and he has grown into a wise, kind, loving boy who is mature far beyond his years. In his spare time he likes to draw, think up ways to torture his brother and read. He has a small crush on Jaime's daughter, Ria. 

**Vincent Cory Darkshield 8**

Vincent, also known as 'Vince', is Emma and Damon's 1st child. He is a very energetic, affectionately child who loves to talk. He is completely devoted to his older brother Kane and follows him everywhere, trying hard to do everything he does. He likes playing sport and any other games that don't involve him sitting still. He loves teasing Kane and Galia and suffers from an ability to take almost anything seriously, but since he has such an adorable grin, he can get away with nearly everything.

**Crystal Rosa Darkshield 1**

Crystal is the baby daughter of Damon and Emma. Currently just over a year old, she is worshiped by her older brothers, even though she has a habit of destroying everything she can get her hands on. She is currently learning to walk, cue a lot of bumps and bruises, and is a complete daddy's girl. 

**Galia Ruth Hockey 14**

Benny's only daughter. After being abused by her mother, Galia went to live with Benny at the age of four and has been with him ever since. She is generally a good-natured girl, often willing to help out and although the boys often get on her nerves with their teasing, she is very fond of them. Mood swings and a sudden interest in boys have recently begun to kick in, much to Benny's dismay, and she often turns to Emma for advice when things get tough. She loves dancing and singing, and is very good at both. She attends Elrond's High School during the week, but comes home every weekend and during holidays.**  
  
**

  
  



End file.
